The Rise of The Seven
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: FIRST SERIES, BOOK THREE: A year has gone by after the Giant War. Leo came back with Calypso. And the seven from the prophecy are at Camp Half-Blood enjoying the peace. A century has gone by since a hero had died. He will rise again. That one person can scare with one glare. Who is this hero?Find out in The Rise of the Seven.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **In the throne room of the gods...**

Everyone was either arguing or watching the world/demi-gods.

Looking over at Apollo, he was wondering why there wasn't any prophecies.

When he suddenly cried out.

Everyone and everything stopped, Artemis looked at Apollo with worry.

"Apollo. Apollo. APOLLO!" Artemis screamed when Apollo fell out of his throne unconscious.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Iris-Message

Chapter 1 - Iris-Message

 _Previously..._

 _"Apollo. Apollo. APOLLO!" Artemis screamed when Apollo fell out of his throne unconscious._

 _Now..._

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **In the throne room of the gods...**

Artemis was cradling her twin brother, who hasn't woken up, even with ambrosia and nectar.

After ten minutes of Artemis trying to wake her twin, someone finally intervened.

Zeus, was the one who finally did something. "Athena." He started gaining the attention of everyone, except Artemis. "Do you have an idea of what happened?"

Athena was thinking hard, but came up with nothing. "Maybe we should see if anything has happened in the camps. Because didn't he mention that there hasn't been any prophecies." She suggested.

With that they did a type of Iris-Message, where it was like a one way window.

In the window, was Camp Half-Blood, during the early morning.

It looked like everyone was in their cabins sleeping, even Chiron, except the Son of Poseidon, who was sitting on the beach looking at the moon.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Two Days Earlier

Chapter 2 - Two Days Earlier...

 _Previously.._

 _It looked like everyone was in their cabins sleeping, even Chiron, except the Son of Poseidon, who was sitting on the beach looking at the moon._

 _Now..._

 **~Jason's POV~**

 **Two days earlier...**

The seven of the prophecy was sitting in the Poseidon's Cabin. After Annabeth made Percy clean it.

Percy and Annabeth had gotten here before lunch, from the mortal world.

Frank and Hazel got here about the same time, from Camp Jupiter.

We were sitting on the floor in a circle, just talking about anything.

"So, what happened the day Leo came back?" Hazel asked.

I remember that day, it was a few weeks after Percy and Annabeth left camp to go to school in the mortal world. I was walking with Piper back to the Aphrodite cabin after lunch, when a scream came from the beach. We ran, preparing for a fight, only to find Leo on fire with campers pointing weapons at him. Not only did he come back, but brought Calypso and Festus back with him.

I must've zoned out for bit, because the next thing I knew, everyone was laughing. Leo must've told a joke, I thought.

"Jason, you okay?" Piper asked, looking worried. Everyone turned to me.

"Fine. I was just thinking."

"Really. What about?"

"About, how you looked when you saw Piper coming towards you." I replied to Leo's question, making everyone laugh.

"Well, at least it wasn't as scary as what Annabeth did last year to Percy at Camp Jupiter." Making everyone laugh, while the named couple was blushing.

"Speaking of Percy and Annabeth. What were you two during in the mortal world." Frank asked, looking curious. I was curious too.

"We were just going to high school." Percy answered.

"And, Percy finally got to see his Mom." Annabeth added.

Percy was the only one of the seven, that still has a Mother. Piper and Annabeth's Moms are goddesses, so that doesn't count.

We must've been talking for awhile, because the horn sounded, signaling that it was dinner.

"Race you!" Leo yelled, while getting up and running to the door, with everyone following.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Suspicion

Chapter 3 - Suspicion

 _Previously..._

 _"Race you!" Leo yelled, while getting up and running to the door, with everyone following._

 _Now..._

 **~Piper's POV~**

I woke up to the sound to my siblings light snores. Last night after dinner, we went to the beach and talked with Nico. Then to the campfire.

I got up, knowing I wasn't going back to sleep, got dressed and walked out the cabin.

I was walking towards the beach to watch the sunrise. Seeing as it was rising.

When I got there I saw the son of Poseidon sitting on the dock, talking to a fish.

"Percy." I called, getting his attention. He waved the fish off and walked over.

"Hey Piper, what are you up to?" He asked, standing in front of me.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I was curious to why he was up.

"I had a nightmare. Wanted to get away for awhile. So, I came out here for a swim." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, while looking out to the horizon behind him.

Only the top half of the sun could be seen. I looked at Percy, and noticed something was different.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I suggested.

"No. No, thank you." He answered, before walking back to his cabin.

I know there's something going on. He was so care free yesterday. Is there another war coming? I don't know, but I do know this. Something's different about Percy. And, I am going to find out.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Confrontations

Chapter 4 - Confrontations

 _Previously..._

 _Something's different about Percy. And, I am going to find out._

 _Now..._

 **~Piper's POV~**

It was breakfast, and I was thinking of what happened with Percy this morning. I haven't told anyone, just in case I was wrong. Maybe I should confront him about it.

I was sitting at my table, looking around for Percy. He came in with Annabeth, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to her table. While Percy stood there with a small smile, but the weird thing was he had a small sliver of disgust in his face, before going to his own table.

That's weird, Percy is in love with Annabeth. Why did he seem as if he didn't love her.

I look back over to Percy, he was looking at me, and motioned for me to follow him. I got up and followed him to the beach.

"What was that about?" I asked, once we got to the beach.

He was looking at me with a guarded expression.

"What did you see?" He asked, his eyes locked onto mine, daring me to lie.

"Who are you?" I asked, instead of answering.

He raised and eyebrow. "If I tell you that, then you will go tell everyone who I am. I can't have that." He was starting to get a little too close. I could feel his breath on my face. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he whispered in my ear.

"Tell anyone of this. And, I will kill your little boyfriend. Painfully."

With that he walked away.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Boyfriend Knows

Chapter 5 - The Boyfriend Knows

 _Previously..._

 _"Tell anyone of this. And I will kill your little boyfriend. Painfully."_

 _With that he walked away._

 _Now..._

 **~Jason's POV~**

I was walking to the Aphrodite's cabin, because I haven't seen Piper since she left the dining pavilion at breakfast.

I knew something was wrong. I got to the door and knocked. When the door opened, there stood my girlfriend, looking like she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Pipes?" She took my hand and lead me into the cabin. She took me to her bed, and sat. I looked around, we were alone in the cabin. I turned back to Piper.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

She looked me in the eye. "I think Percy's been possessed."

"Why?"

"Because, he acted differently to Annabeth, and he threatened me. He also said he would kill you if I told anyone." She said, before crying again.

I held her, and I didn't want to let go.

But, our moment was interrupted by a voice.

"Well, I see you told your boyfriend."

I looked over to the door, to see Percy leaning his back on it.

I stood up and pulled my sword out. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"I wasn't going to." He said softly, he looked over to Piper with something like regret. I risk a look and saw she was fighting back tears. I wanted to hold her. When I looked back, Percy was gone.

For the next few hours, I held Piper and we talked. We didn't come out of the cabin, until lunch.

We walked to the dining pavilion in silence, just holding hands and knowing he was going to be there.

We walked in, and Percy was nowhere to be found.

I walked Piper to her table, and sat at mine.

Percy never showed up to lunch.

Capture the flag was tonight, and I didn't want to have 'Percy' on the other team with Piper.

Tonight it was Athena vs. Ares.

On Athena's team is Poseidon, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, and half of the minor gods. They're blue.

On Ares' team is Hermes, Apollo, Zeus, Hades, Dionysus, and half of the minor gods. We're red.

Piper and I were walking across the beach, when Hazel called us over to the dock. We walked over to where her, Frank, and Leo were. But no Percy. Or Annabeth.

"Hey, have you guys seen Percy?" Hazel asked, looking concerned.

Piper and I shared a look. And we told them about everything.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Sharing

Chapter 6 - Sharing

 _Previously..._

 _"Hey, have you guys seen Percy?" Hazel asked, looking concerned._

 _Piper and I shared a look. And we told them about everything._

 _Now..._

 **~Hazel's POV~**

After Jason and Piper told us what's been happening with Percy. We all agreed to keep it to ourselves and to not tell Annabeth.

Tonight is capture the flag, and the plan is to observe Percy.

I was walking around with Frank, and we found Percy and Annabeth sitting on Half-Blood Hill.

"Hey guys." I turned and saw Piper and Jason exiting the sword arena.

"Look." I pointed towards the hill.

Piper frowned. "There it is again. Annabeth kissed Percy, and look at his expression."

I studied him closely, and saw Percy didn't love Annabeth, it was in his expression.

"So, that's what it looks like? How did you figured it out, Piper?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Percy loves Annabeth. He wouldn't do that."

I looked back to the couple. "If that isn't Percy, then where is he?"

At dinner, Percy and Annabeth came in hand in hand. Whoever that is holding Annabeth's hand, is a good actor.

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

The campers were all getting ready for capture the flag.

The daughter of Athena was going over the plan with Percy on how to get the flag.

Unknown to them Piper was watching their every move. Waiting for her best friend to get away from the unnamed possessor.

Everyone took their positions, getting ready for a long and fun game.

When the signal came, most rushed forward, but the son of Poseidon, walked into the shadows behind the blue's flag and walked on the border of the game field.

He heard the sound of swords hitting, in the distance.

No one noticed when Poseidon's son walked up to the flag from behind. He took it and walk back into the shadows.

All the sudden, Someone screamed. "Who took our flag?"

It seemed like everything stopped. Annabeth pushed her way to Clarisse, in the middle of the woods.  
"I assigned Percy to. But he would come past us."

"So, Prissy has the flag."

Back in the shadows on the border of both the game field and blue's side. The son of the sea, found Piper and gave her the flag, whispering "Capture it." before walking away.

Piper did. Clarisse screamed in outrage, Annabeth was confused, Percy wouldn't do it that way.

Everyone started walking to the amphitheater, for the campfire.

And, the son of Poseidon never showed up.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Revealed

Chapter 7 - Revealed

 _Previously..._

 _Everyone started walking to the amphitheater, for the campfire._

 _And, the son of Poseidon never showed up._

 _Now..._

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

 **The next morning at breakfast...**

I was sitting at my table, waiting for Percy to show up. I looked over to Piper, who was looking at the entrance nervously.

I got up and walked to her. "What's going on?"

She looked even more nervous. "What do you mean?" She asked, not looking me in the eye.

I now noticed that everyone was silent. I turned to Leo, knowing he would spill it. I looked at him, he peeked up and paled.

"Percy's been possessed." I turned to Hazel in shock.

"How?" I demanded.

"Yesterday I woke up early and I went to the beach. Percy was there, he was acting different. Just little things. Then, he threatened me, and he threatened to kill Jason." Piper finished, silently crying.

Clarisse stood up, pulling out her spear. "Where's the punk now?"

"Behind you."

I pulled out my sword, and pointed it in the direction his voice came from.

He rolled his eyes. "Put the weapons away. I'm only here to talk."

I put my sword away, and walked towards him. "Who are you?" I asked, when I was a few feet in front of him.

"My name is Perseus."

Chiron and Calypso gasped, before running and hugging him.

"I knew you would come back. When I heard you chose rebirth. I just knew it." Calypso squealed.

Perseus chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Calypso."  
"And you Chiron." He added.

Chiron chuckled at that, before turning serious. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was about to go to Olympus, and see what I can figure out."

"But, Olympus is closed." I said, cutting into their conversation.

"Not to me, it isn't." Perseus replied. He snapped his fingers and the next thing I knew, we were teleported to Olympus with Camp Jupiter, the Amazons, and the hunt sitting in chairs.

"Who dares to come to Olympus, when I closed it!" Zeus demanded.

"I dare." Perseus said, leaning on the wall. Everything became quiet.

~ **MsPenguingirl1234.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Olympus

Chapter 8 - Olympus

 _Previously..._

 _"Who dares to come to Olympus, when I closed it!" Zeus demanded._

 _"I dare." Perseus said, leaning on the wall. Everything became quiet._

 _Now..._

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

The Son of Poseidon started walking towards the middle of the thrones. With every step, his camp shirt and jeans changed into combat boots, black jeans, a black shirt, and a black ankle long cape. His black hair turned white, and his eyes turned an ice cold blue.

Also, with every step the son of Poseidon took the gods were more fearful, and some whimpered. Even Apollo, who had just woken up, knew this was a dangerous situation.

When he made it to the center, everything was silent. While the demi-gods were confused, on what was going on.

The silence was broken by Poseidon, who ran off his throne and hugged Perseus with everything.

"Dad, your suffocating me." Perseus gasped out.

Poseidon stepped away from his son, letting Perseus breath.

"Thanks for not killing me." He said sarcastically, smiling slightly. Making Poseidon smile.

The father and son moment was killed, when a beast bigger and uglier than a hellhound jumped over the campers. Making them screamed, and Poseidon and Perseus running out of the way.

Once the beast got back on the ground, a figure jumped off it and with a fist full of white flames, they punched the beast in the jaw. Making it dissolve into black dust.

The figure was wearing black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a black shirt, a utility belt, and a white cloak with the hood up. It was obviously a girl.

She turned around, saw Perseus and froze.  
He noticed. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Percy! I need your help!" She yelled at the ceiling. A black portal opened, another figure with a black cloak, fell onto the girl.

"Well, that was a lovely landing." The girl said sarcastically.

The other figure, who a guy got up and held out a hand for the girl. She took it and got up.

"What did you do?" The guy asked.

"You know usually I'm the one who asks that." The girl stated. "Look." She pointed to Perseus.

"Is that..." The guy trailed off.

"Yes. Yes it is." The girl answered.

"Didn't you just tell Dakota about him last month?"

"Yes. Yes I did." She answered, again.

"Who are you?!" Zeus demanded, getting up off his throne.

"Is it just me, or is Zeus more demanding in this universe?" The girl asked the guy, making him laugh.

Athena looked alarmed. "What do you mean in this universe?" Everyone was alarmed by that. "Who are you?"

The cloaked figures shared a look.

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon." The guy said, taking his hood off.

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

He pulled his hood off, revealing the guy I remember. "Percy!" I exclaimed, running towards him and hugging him tightly.

"Why am I the one who gets hugged?" Percy asked.

"Because she doesn't know me." The girl answered, while laughing.

I pulled away, and saw Percy glare at her. It was a scary glare, but she wasn't scared.

"I hate you." Percy said, making the girl laugh.

"No. You love me as much as you love your mother."

"Yes. And I will cherish you always." Percy replied, making her laugh harder.

"What is going on?" I asked, very confused.

"A daily occurrence." Percy answered, making me even more confused.

I turned back to the girl, who was coughing.

"Is she going to be okay?" Apollo asked, looking like that was not supposed to be happening.

But Percy waved it off. "Yeah. She's fine. Just forgot to breath is all."

We all looked at him, like he had grown an extra head.

The girl laughed harder. Like she read my mind, but that's impossible... I thought.

She stopped laughing, and looked at me, shaking her head. "Annabeth, I can read your mind."

"How?" I gasped, shocked.

She shrugged. "We both can." Then frowned, and turned to Percy. "Percy, your mind is somewhere else. Penny for your thoughts." She said softly.

Percy, himself was looking down at the ground. "He isn't talking to you?" He looked up confused.

I didn't know what he meant, but the girl did. Because she squealed like a child of Aphrodite, and hugged Percy in a bear hug. Percy chuckled.

"Percy, that means so much to me." The girl said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

Percy only smiled, and hugged her. That was until Zeus cleared his throat, making a lot of people glare, except Percy and the girl.

"Who are you?" He asked, well more like demanded, to the girl. "And, what are you doing here?"

"Right. Down to business." The girl said, pulling her hood down. "My name is Michaela, I'm a child of Poseidon. And we're-" she pointed towards herself and Percy. "- from a different universe. And the reason we're here, we don't know."

The gods, Chiron, Perseus, and even Calypso were staring at her wide eyed.

"A different universe?" My mom asked.

"Yes. Now the question is, are there any demi-gods missing?" Percy asked.

"The rest of the seven. From a century ago." Perseus answered.

Michaela nodded. Pulled out a thing, that looked like a phone. "That makes 1 mixed-blood, 3 element wolves, 8 demi-gods, and 5 gods that are missing."

"And, their only from 3 universes." Percy started.

"The only thing they have in common is..." She stopped taking a breath."...me." Michaela continued.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

They shared a look, and said in sync something I never expected.

"There's another war coming."

 **The end.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
